Hello GoodBye
by Lynne Braginski
Summary: Generalmente el amor suele ser para toda la vida, pero muchas veces es fugaz, tan efímero como un "Hola" y un "Adiós". Marianne se ha enamorado de alguien que solo la busca por su cuerpo, lamentables hecho pasan y ahora ella no puede seguir en New York, necesita regresar a Francia. Uk x Nyo! France, Uk x Nyo! Japan. Fail Summary, denle una oportunidad ;ww;


Va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi madre Mad 3

Se que esto esta bien fail, pero espero que le guste C:

**Parejas**: Uk x Nyo! France, Uk x Nyo! Japan.

**Advertencia:** Nothing, only take out some handkerchiefs.

nada más por decir, disfruten.

* * *

_" Hello Goodbye, you were perfect but now / Hola adiós, eras perfecto pero ahora  
That the sun's coming out, we're through / Que el sol está saliendo, hemos terminado  
Your body and mine, empty bottles of wine / Tu cuerpo y el mío, botellas vacías de vino  
And the memory that's chasing clues/ Y la memoria que persigue a los indicios "_

La luz entraba por la pequeña ventana, parecía ser una mañana normal, pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué dejo la ventana abierta?, Claro, no le molestaría, si no fuera por el pequeño "incidente" de anoche. Agradecía que fuera domingo, si no escucharía el tráfico de New York

¡Agh! El sol le daba directo en la cara, trato de tomar la almohada, pero nada, bueno no hay opción, dio un giro hacia la derecha, siguió con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió aquel pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz, intento ignorarlo, pero ¡era imposible! quizás sea mi propio cabello o algo, pensó el joven británico. Al fin cómodo, sin ninguna molestia… cuando el despertador sonó, en ese momento si no fuera un caballero, hubiera dicho las palabras prohibidas (?).

-Cin-cinco minutos más…por favor…- dijo una voz femenina

Wait… ¿una chica?, se levantó de la cama lo mas rápido posible, pero resbalo con una de las botellas de vino, una vez allí comenzó algo conque cubrirse, pero no, dios encontraba ropa femenina, pero nada de él, por fin después de un rato sus boxers aparecieron, trato de mantenerse calmado, los nervios le ganaron y pego un grito, el cual despertó a cierta francesa, la francesa se limitó a taparse un poco con la sabana.

-Monjour, Mon Chéri - dijo la francesa, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al británico.

Este se sorprendió y la empujo, corrió hacia el baño y se encerró en él, la chica suspiro y comenzó a vestirse, medio acomodo la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, allí tomo algo de café y trato de recordar todo…

*Flas Back*

Estaba con Gilbert, su novio, bueno en esos momentos estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y junto a él había una pequeña niña, el coqueteaba con la niñata y esta solo le sonreía y susurraba unas par cosas, en un par de minutos los dos desaparecieron. No le sorprendía en nada.

Bufo molesta, pidió un poco de alcohol [ron, vodka, cualquier cosa que más les agrade], y de una copa [vaso], paso a otra y otra hasta llegar a doce, las luces de la discoteca y el alcohol en su cuerpo no era una buena combinación en ese momento, pero que le importaba, no estaba consiente de ella misma, de pronto ella estaba en la pista de la discoteca, no sabía ni como llego allí, pero le gustaba, muchos intentaron estar cerca, pero rápidamente eran alejados por otros que intentaban lo mismo, cansada se acercó a barra, y trato de pedir otra bebida, lo siguiente que vio fue a un tío que intento besarla y un joven que alejo al acosador, él la subió en su automóvil y ella empezó a guiar… o eso intento

-A la izquierda, ¡noo! Esta izquierda no, la otra, la mía…- decía la francesa

El joven intentaba no reírse del estado "tan" lamentable de Marianne.

Prefirió llevarla a su casa, ya en ella la francesa empezó a "criticar" el estilo único de Arthur, saco un par de copas y tomo la primera botella que busco, el pobre Arthur en eso momentos se arrepentida de haberla salvado, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, trato de seguirle el juego, la chica bebía de una copa y este se sirvió una, las copas fueron pasando y con ellas las botellas, del sofá a la cama. Y de allí la unión de dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos entregándose un amor falso, lleno de mentiras y traición.

Los gemidos invadían la habitación, el sobre ella, las caricias, lo besos, todo, absolutamente todo eran mentiras inducidas por el alcohol, pero no importaba, le agradaban

*Fin de Flash Back*

Las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

_" Let's not make things complicated / No hagamos las cosas complicadas  
We're better off separated, 'Cause / Estamos mejor separados, Porque…"_

Mientras tanto Arthur seguía metido en la tina, tenía que afrontarlo, había estado con ella y apenas la conocía, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Ni él lo sabía, pero si seguía allí, las cosas se complicarían, se vistió y bajo, esperando que Marianne se hubiera ido, y en medio de la cocina se encontraba ella con su taza de café a medio beber, suspiro y camino hacia ella

_"Now we're sober, it's all over / Ahora estamos sobrio y ya que todo ha terminado  
Don't push your luck and ask if you could stay / No empujes a tu suerte y pregunta si puedes quedarte  
There's nothing more I need, just go away / No hay nada más que necesite, solo desaparece  
Just go away / Solo vete"_

Ambos suspiraron.

- Lo siento- dijo el

- Descuida… creo que debería ir Mon Chéri -Se paró dispuesta a irse, pero él la sujeto del brazo

- Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland - dijo en un suspiro

- Bonnefoy, Marianne Bonnefoy - sonrió - fue un placer conocerte, quizás no de la mejor manera, así que… a-adiós- se soltó del agarre, volteo a verlo y sonrió, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió casi huyendo…

_" Hello Goodbye, You were perfect last night / Hola Adiós, anoche eras perfecto  
But this bed isn't made for two / Pero esta cama no está hecha para dos  
You said "Please stay the night, I could be Mr. Right"/ Tú dijiste: "Por favor, quédate esta noche, yo podía ser el hombre perfecto"  
For a second that line felt true / Por un segundo sentía esta línea real "_

Se encontraba en la parada del bus, tomo el primero que paso, quería alejarse… se abrazó a sí misma y soltó un par de lágrimas, lo de anoche fue diferente a todo, fue amable, dulce y gentil…por un segundo parecía todo tan real, pero nada lo fue, en parte estaba agradecida y una parte dolida, se recostó en el asiento y apoyo su cabeza en la ventana… pensando, pensado y poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_" Let's not make things complicated / No hagamos las cosas complicadas  
We're better off separated, 'Cause / Estamos mejor separados, Porque "_

Despertó poco después de una hora, bajo del bus y camino hacia su casa, agradeció que no estuviera lejos, abrió la puerta y no había rastros de él, estaba cansada de eso, esperarlo y aceptar todas la infidelidades, ella tampoco era una perita en dulce, pero era más pura que él. Encendió la televisión, puso algo de comida en él microondas y tomo una ducha… realmente la necesitaba.

_" Now we're sober, it's all over / Ahora estamos sobrios, todo ha terminado  
And nothing that you say will sound OK / Y nada de lo que dices suena bien  
I'll pack my things, there ain't no other way / Voy a recoger mis cosas, no hay ninguna otra manera "_

Termino de comer y lavo los platos, se dirijo a su cuarto y comenzó a hacer unas maletas, finalmente término con dos maletas, cuando se dirigía a la puerta esta fue abierta por Gilbert, la tomo de los hombros

- ¿Adónde vas? - dijo algo molesto

- … - No respondió, hizo a un lado al germano, comenzó a caminar, el trato de retenerla y la beso, ella no correspondió, y continúo su camino, después de lo de anoche seguiría su camino, regresaría a su pequeño apartamento, seguiría su trabajo y olvidaría todo…

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Ya en su apartamento, agradecía que de vez en cuando lo limpiara, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, quizás debería ir por un café o algo así, la distraería, llamar a Isabel es una buena opción, trato de buscar su teléfono en su bulto, nada

- "¿Quizás…?" - se preguntaba a si misma Marianne, tomo su bolso y camino hacia la casa del británico… que día tan problemático

_" Now we're sober, don't come closer / Ahora estamos sobrios, no te acerques  
Don't push your luck and ask if I could stay / No empujes a tu suerte y pregunta si podría quedarme  
There's nothing more I need, I'll go away /No existe nada más que necesito, me marcharé.  
We could do this all again / Podemos hacerlo todo de nuevo  
We should enjoy it while we can / Hay que disfrutarlo mientras podamos  
Call me, whenever you feel alone / Llámame, siempre que te sientas sola  
And I will take you home / Y voy a llevarte a casa "_

Arthur se encontraba en la cama con la cabeza hundía sobre las almohadas, deseaba con toda su alma olvidar ese aroma, vainilla con lavanda, respiro profundo y contuvo la respiración, si no fuera suficiente, tenía su teléfono y no dejaba de sonar.

Arto bajo de su cuarto y se dirigió su pequeña biblioteca y empezó a leer lo primero a su paso, en realidad no leía nada, solo parecía, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

El timbre sonó, quiso ignorarlo, pero la insistencia, termino haciendo que fuera ver, al abrir la puerta la francesa estaba en la puerta.

- He olvidado mi teléfono… ¿Puedo pasar a buscarlo? - dijo lo más tranquila posible

- C-claro, pasa toma asiento, enseguida lo traigo - cerro la puerta, tras ella, y subió.

Ella observaba todo y en su mente volvía a criticar el gusto del Inglés, y sonreía para ella misma. Arthur bajo después de unos tres o cuatro minutos, le dio el teléfono, ella se levantó y se disponía a irse, el insistía que se quedará un rato y le ofreció té, ella no rechazo, el seguía insistió, decidió mejor aceptar.

El silencio era incomodo, muy incómodo, finalmente, se dijeron un par de cosas triviales, y parecer todo había quedado olvídalo, unas horas después decidieron poner fin a la plática tan "amigable", él se ofreció a llevarla, ella acepto, era de noche, caminaron juntos y seguían hablando, llegaron al apartamento de la francesa, el entro y se sentó en una de las sillas, Marianne se sorprendió y siguieron hablando, después de un rato ella noto la hora...

- Será mejor que te vallas, es muy tarde - dijo Marianne

- Tienes razón - contesto

Marianne abrió la puerta, el inglés camino hacia la puerta, antes de llegar a ella Marianne lo detuvo y beso en los labios, este se sorprendió y poco, pero le correspondió, cerraron la puerta, y otra vez el juego de pasión y mentiras comenzaba, solo que esta vez no habría de por medio el alcohol, Marianne besaba al Inglés y este recorría con sus manos a la francesa, recibiendo de su partes pequeños gemidos.

Si, damas y cabaleros, sería una noche muy larga.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Tres meses o eran cuatro? Bueno, no importaba los dos tenían una "relación" secreta, la cual mayormente se basada en sexo, pero las cosas para Marianne no eran así, se enamoraba poco a poco, a pesar de que sabía que él se lo había prohibido, pero en fin, lo aceptaba, estaba con él, no importaba que fuera de esa manera, le quería y debía seguir así

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Al fin, como todo viernes, ella iría a su casa, luego irían por un café y ya después, lo que la noche dictará.

Toco el timbre, abrió una chica de cabello corto, parecía una adolecente

- Buenas noches ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo la joven

- Disculpa, busco a Arthur -sonrío

- ¿Quién habla Sakura? - grito el inglés desde la cocina

- Arthur-san, lo busca una señorita - contesto la joven de nombre Sakura

- Enseguida voy - respondió

Marianne paso y sentó en la sala junto con Sakura, esta sonreía y la otra le devolvía el saludo.

- Marianne, un gusto volver a verte - dijo Arthur y la saludo, se sentó junto a Sakura y esta le tomo la mano, Marianne los miro como exigiendo una respuesta - Marianne, ella es Sakura y es… mi prometida… acaba de regresar de Japón - dicho eso, el silencio se hizo más incómodo.

- Felicidades por ambos - finalmente contesto Marianne, se acercó a ambos y los abrazo - Bueno será mejor que los deje solo y continúen en lo que estaban - sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta

- P-por favor… quédese a cenar con nosotros, seria agradable conocer una amiga de Arthur-san - dijo la japonesa - Por favor -

- Está bien - contesto Marianne

La cena trascurrió "normal", no podía evitar sentir celos de las miradas que le dedicaba y el trato amable que este le daba

_" But then you're on your own, 'Cause / Pero entonces estás por tu cuenta, Porque "_

Él se ofreció a llevarla a su apartamento, como siempre, pero ella negó, Sakura insistió, no podía decirle que no a una pequeña niña, aunque esta fuera la fruente principal de su dolor y sufrimiento en eso momentos.

Marianne abrió la puerta de su apartamento, el Inglés la acorralo y comenzó a besar, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió.

- Je t'aime, Mon Chéri - susurro entre gemidos Marianne

- Me too, Darling -

Varias palabras de amor brotaban de sus labios, junto con el compás del baile erótico y sensual que ambos cuerpos ofrecía.

_" Hello Goodbye, you were perfect but now / Hola adiós, eras perfecto pero ahora  
That the sun's coming out we're through / Que el sol está saliendo, hemos terminado "_

Trato de buscar a la persona con la cual estuvo toda la noche, pero en vez de eso, vacío… nadie, reviso el apartamento y nada, solo ella.

Hizo su rutina, bañarse, tomar un café, y allí, en medio de la mesa estaba una carta, conocía esa letra.

"Espero y estés de acuerdo Darling que todo siga como antes  
que ella este aquí no significa que todo acabo…

Arthur Kirkland"

_" Now we're sober, it's all over /Ahora estamos sobrios, todo ha terminado  
'Cause every now and then I need to play / Porque de vez en cuando tengo que jugar  
With you the game gets better every day / Contigo el juego se pone mejor cada día "_

Tiro con rabia el teléfono, hace más de cuatro meses Marianne se escondía de él, no contestaba el teléfono, no estaba en su casa, inclusive fue a su trabajo y descubrió que había renunciado, iba horas de horas y se paraba en su apartamento, esperando verla, hablarle, la necesitaba, joder como la necesitaba.

Finalmente un día una joven llego, y le pidió amablemente que se fuera

- ¿Porque debería hacerlo? - contradijo en británico

- Ella no quiere verte, no haga las cosas complicadas, te lo pido por ella y su hijo - contesto la rubia

- ¿H-hijo? - pregunto anonadado

- Sí, déjala en paz, si tanto te interesa, debiste pensarlo antes - contesto antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Siguió golpeando la puerta, esperando verla, saber si era verdad, aclarar las cosa, pedirle perdón, muchas cosas, y siguió esperando, esperando, pero nunca abrió.

Se retiró, devastado y pensativo, nunca pensó que esa pequeña noche terminaría así.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Pasaron dos semanas y Sakura se preocupaba cada vez más y más, el Inglés no comía, no dormía, nada…

Los días seguían pasando y parecía que nada cambiaria...

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar, no estaba de humor

- Arthur-san, es Marianne-san, dice que es importante - decía la japonesa, mientras ponía en teléfono en las manos del británico

- Arthur… - se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea

- Marianne, ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo esta… eso…? -

- Estamos bien, solo quería despedirme de ti... -

- ¿Des-despedirte…? -

- Sí, estoy a punto de tomar un avión para irme a Francia, no pienso regresar a New York… hasta pronto Mon Chéri -

- Marianne, ¡Marianne! - gritaba al teléfono, pero ella ya no le oía. Trato de remarcar, pero no contestaba

Se lavó la cara, tomo el carro y conduzco lo más rápido que pudo al aeropuerto, quería verla, aunque sea una vez, lo necesitaba

- "La necesito" - Se repetía una y otra vez

_" Now we're sober, don't come closer / Ahora estamos sobrios, no te acerques  
There's nothing that we say will sound OK / Y nada de lo que decimos suena bien  
Hello Goodbye, We'll go our separate ways / Hola, adiós, Iremos por caminos separados "_

La castaña se encontraba con la rubia en la sala de espera, ambas sonreían y hablaban amablemente

"Pasajeros con el vuelo número 215, con destino a Francia, favor de pasar a la sala 11, comenzaran a abordar en 5 minutos, recuerde tener un pasaporte y los papeles necesarios"

La americana de despedía de Marianne, la rubia se quedó de pie, mientras veía que la otra se iba y la despedía con la mano

- ¡Marianne! - Grito el británico tratando de alcanzarlo y este era seguido por la japonesa

- … - Se limitó a contestarle.

Se encontraban frente a frente, nadie decía nada.

- Marianne, entiende no puedes irte yo… - intento acercarse y abrazarla, pero esta retrocedió

- Ya no hay nada que hacer Mon Chéri -

- Pero, lo acepto, es mío, es mi hijo - dijo de golpe. Esto sorprendió a la japonesa que veía al británico y a la francesa, esperando una respuesta de ambos.

- No Mon Chéri, es mío, tú tienes una vida con ella - volteo a ver a la japonesa - yo solo fui… algo pasajero… Au Revoir, Mon Chéri…-

Se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia su vuelo, uno en el cuál probablemente nunca volvería a ver a ninguno de los tres, pero quizás era mejor para todos, quizás era mejor tomar un camino diferente. Un destino diferente…

_" Our separate ways / Por nuestros caminos diferentes. "_

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado C:


End file.
